Truenos
by SasuIno1D
Summary: -Si no me hubieras dejado sola, esto jamas hubiera ocurrido-


**Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Yo la quería…desde hace mucho tiempo_

Era un día nublado, estábamos en el colegio, donde en nuestro salón la profesora, estaba miraba la lista para ver quien leería ahora.

-Veamos… Haruno-san ¿puede leer el segundo párrafo, por favor?

Si profesora- dijo levantándose del asiento y agarrando el libro para poder leerlo

 _Probablemente siempre lo he hecho…supongo que lo había ocultado pero al ser una niña…tal vez pensaba que era una equivocación_

Has leído muy bien, chicos un aplauso para Haruno-san-

La profe, está exagerando, ¿verdad?- decía Sakura al escuchar el aplauso de sus compañeros

Para nada, lo has hecho muy bien, realmente admiro como lees-

No digas esas cosas tú también- pegándome amistosamente el hombro

P-pero Sakura-san lo ha hecho bastante bien- dijo Hinata , una amiga que es de nuestro grupo , es tímida pero realmente en el fondo es una persona divertida y muy buena amiga

G-racias- risita-aunque me avergüence leer en frente de todos- sonrojándose

 _Porque siempre he pensado… que la vos de Sakura era muy suave. Y estoy segura que eso se debía a su gran corazón_

Joo... Esta lloviendo muy fuerte

Está cayendo un aguacero

Increíble también caen truenos

¡Vámonos rápido a casa!

 _Se escuchaban las voces de los chicos de nuestras clases_

" _No me gustan los truenos… no soporto su sonido"_ pensaba mientras sacaba las cosas del casillero

Ino, vaya truenos, ¿no? ¿Verdad que se está poniendo feo? , ¿Podemos ir a casa de la mano?- dijo Sakura acercándose a mí con una sonrisa

Ehh! ¿Qué pasa Sakura?- dijo un compañero viniendo con sus amigos donde estábamos nosotras

Te dan miedo los truenos- dijo el otro

S-si…no soporto los sonidos fuertes- dijo Sakura abrazándose a sí misma _sinceramente sé porque lo hace_.

¡ Eres una bebe! -

No llores hasta que llegues a casa, Adiós.-

Sip bye bye- dijo sacuda levantando la mano- Auch, ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Ino?- tocándose el brazo donde le pegué.

Porque has dicho eso, Sakura? Ten mas orgullo, no hace falta que me protejas, soy Ino, asique no dejes que se rían.- le dije mirándola fijamente

Pero es que si de repente hay un sonido muy fuerte me voy a asustar…. Por eso si vamos de la mano me sentiré más tranquila-dijo poniendo la mano para que se la agarre- yo no quiero que nadie sepa tu secreto Ino.

….-

¿Vale?-

…Gracias.-

Tus padres llegaran hoy también tarde del trabajo, no?

Sip, aunque me sienta sola y aburrida pero sé porque lo hacen – le explique- últimamente mis padres están muy ocupados y mi hermano esta con los exámenes, no tengo tiempo para molestarles con mis cosas.

Entonces vendrás a casa como siempre, verdad?- me pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos

Claro que iré- dándole una sonrisa

 _No soporto los ruidos de los truenos pero….si estoy con Sakura no tengo miedo_

¡Mira! Ahí está Sasuke , con su uniforme deportivo , que lindo- decían las chicas mirando embobadas al chico popular de la escuela

Me encanta Sasuke! Y más cuando lo espió haciendo Educación Física- lo decía con corazones en los ojos

Y que tal sakura, no finjas a vos te gusta Sasuke, ¿verdad?

…. – poniéndose roja como un tomate, cosa que me pareció tierno e irritante-

Lo sabia ajjajaaj se te re nota- decían las chicas del grupo

Imagínate besarlo, Ooh yo traje una revista, lo último de parejas, me encanta – chillaba como loca sacando la revista de la mochila.

Que hacen mirando a Sasuke?- venia la pelirroja, se llama Karin, es la líder de fans de Sasuke.

No tiene derecho a mirarlo, feas -decían las de su grupito.

Ustedes son una niñas, Sasuke nunca querrá besarlas, solo dan pena AJAAJJA.-

PROFEEE Karin y su grupito están insultándonos – le dije, bueno más bien lo grite, sinceramente me tienen harta- además que se copiaron en la prueba, mire sus brazos.

Chicas, vengan conmigo.-las llamo las profesora.

Ino desgraciada, me la pagaras- dijo Karin yéndose.

Gracias por haberme defendido hoy- dijo Sakura algo decaída.

No fue nada , simplemente pensé que esas niñas se creen maduras cuando no saben nada realmente , se sienten bien lastimando a cada una además que no tiene derecho de pensar de esa forma y decirse líder ella, y también esas cosas ya nos preocuparemos cuando seamos mayores.- mientras me ponía las zapatillas y la campera.

Sip , pienso lo mismo, pero lo que decía la revista … era increíble, verdad?- me miro con asombro- Por ejemplo de los besos, yo pensaba que solo se juntaban los labios y nada mas …pero con la lengua?... creo que no sabría muy bien cómo hacerlo… creo que tendremos que hacerlo cuando se seamos mayores, no? –Mirando al piso- ¿Será algo asqueroso?.

Pero en la revista decía que los novios, le encantaban además yo creo que no sería asqueroso- mirándola fijamente.

A-ah ya veo,… ¿nos gustara?- sonrojándose un poco.

¿No quieres averiguarlo?- le pregunte directamente.

¡A-averiguar?- mirándome confundida pero rojísima.

Si, ¿no quieres?- acercándome lentamente a estar a unos centímetro de su cara.

…creo que si…pero ¡eso no se debe hacer con un chico?- me pregunto alejándose un poco.

Solo cierra los ojos-

Vi como ella no se movió más, y empezaba a cerras los ojos, supongo que era mi oportunidad.

 _Los labios de sakura , si pudiera tocarlos un poco mas…solo un poco mas…_

De pronto se escucho unos pasos- S-akura-san y ino- san chicas no quiere…eh?¡¿ Que pasa?!

N-NO NO PASA NADA HINATA, ¿si que quieres?- le decía Sakura con una vos media alterada

M-mis padres me compraron una película y n-no la quiero ver sola , ¿no quieren v-verla c-conmigo?- decía Hinata mostrando el cd.

Woaah enserio, dale!- dijo Sakura Entusiasmada.

Vaya que romántico, fue hermoso, me encanto la pareja el chico era hermoso y la chica era preciosa, que envidia- decía Sakura tirándose a la cama.

Y-yo también pienso lo mismo- decía Hinata asintiendo.

Supongo y ahora que termino ¿qué hacemos?- le pregunte- Yo en un rato me tengo que ir .

Juguemos a verdad o consecuencia, Ino cerda te toca- Dijo Sakura señalándome.

Porque me empiezas a decir cerda, frente de marquesina?- le dije tirándole la almohada.

Porque estoy de un buen humor y porque quiero- Devolviéndome el tiro.

Me voy- le dije mientras me levantaba y recogía mis cosas.

Ayy ino no seas aguafiestas- dijo Sakura agarrándome el brazo.

Les prometí que estaría a las 3 en casa-

Aish está bien- soltándome mientras hacia un puchero.

¿N-no quieres que te acompañemos?- me pregunto Hinata levantándose.

Hinata ella puede sola, al menos que tengas miedo-

¿Estás enojada?- le pregunte.

Ya deberías saberlo- me dijo dándome la espalda.

Disculpa, me voy yendo, nos vemos chicas. – dije saliendo afuera.

Adiós, Ino-san- cerrando la puerta.

 _Está lloviendo mucho…espero que no haya truenos, pensé._

Estaba caminando de repente se larga a llover, bueno era probable que lloviera pues estaba nublado y los noticieros advirtieron esto pero yo quería llegar a casa antes que sucediera.

Oye jovencita, ¿tienes un momento?-

 _Ooh_ – dándome la vuelta-¿si que quiere?

Este viejo de aquí se ha perdido… ¿podrás acompañarme hasta la oficina del distrito'- me pregunto el señor.

E-está bien... ¿ _Se ha perdido?-_

De repente se escucha un trueno, asustándome cosa que no paso desapercibido para el señor.

Vaya, les tiene miedo a los truenos- me dijo con una risita.

p-para nada, no me dan miedo los truenos- le dije, en estos momentos tengo que actuar valiente y mas en frente de un desconocido.

 _Si Sakura estuviera aquí...Estaría bien._

Bueno…que tal si esperas con este viejito a que paren los truenos debajo de ese parque que está ahí—me dijo señalando el lugar.- Ven vamos.- me agarro y me llevo al parque.

Estábamos debajo sentados abajo del techo de una casita de juegos, sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, la lluvia no paraba.

Está lloviendo mucho…también hay mucho truenos… jejeje , que tierna eres, tanto miedo te dan los truenos? – dijo después de que se escuchara otro trueno-No te preocupes yo estoy contigo linda, al abuelo le gustan bastante los truenos, gracias a esta horrible tormenta… los gritos que darás no se van a escuchar – me dijo con una sonrisa, que me asusto más que los truenos, mientras me empezaba a acariciar la pierna.

 _¿Q-que? Hay algo raro en este viejo._ Me levante de golpe y por acto de reflejos le di una bofetada al señor.

¡¿PORQUE HACES ESO?! – me grito agarrándome de los hombros.

..ngh- no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra , nada salía , no sabía qué hacer.

Eso es pórtate bien…-lo decía mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

 _¡N-no… si no huyo…!_

Intente correr pero como el piso estaba mojado caí de golpe.

Cuidado, cuidado si corres de esa manera te vas a caer, solo será un momentito…vale? Solo un poco, vamos a divertirnos juntos, si? – lo decía mientras se acercaba a mí y se empezaba a sacarse el pantalón.

 _¡Que alguien me ayude! Hinata…Sakura, ayúdame…por favor ayúdame ¡!_

 _Son las 19: 56 p.m. y el clima sigue peor, ¿Ino estará en casa? Pensaba Hinata._

S-sakura – pregunte.

Mmhp – leyendo la revista.

Pr-prestame atención – Intentando levantar la vos- E-estoy pr-eocupada por Ino.

Y a debe estar en casa, tranquila- dijo mirando fijamente

…-

Pff,¿ quieres que llamemos a su casa?- me pregunto.

S-si así me sentiría más segura.-

Está bien- levantándose- vamos pero llamas vos , ya que es tu casa –

B-bueno dale- yéndonos al living.

Hola residecia Yamanaka?,Habla Hyuuga Hinata, quería preguntarle si Ino ya llego… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No! – grite dejando caer el teléfono y llevándome ambas manos a la boca mientras algunas lagrimas salian.

¡¿Que pasa Hinata?!- me pregunto Sakura preocupada.

Ino todavía no ha llegado.-

* * *

 **Gracias por leer , el principio lo saque de un manga pero solo tiene partes , y solo use el primer capitulo porque no sabia como empezarlo, los demas capitulos seran diferentes.**

 **Y si tengo que actualizar mis historias uwur , los terminare solo se me bloque la netbook donde estaba todos los capitulos.**

 **Bueno voy a intentar seguir esta historia , asique cualquier consejo, pongalo en los comentarios , no ofendan :c (?**

 **El nombre del manga es : IKUJINASHI NO KIMI NI SASAGERU. (Es yaoi) :,3**


End file.
